Vous manquez à nos vies, Capitaine
by Une-Ame-Voltige
Summary: "Mark, il m'a dit que c'est pas normal de pas avoir de papa parce que pour faire un enfant il faut un papa et une maman et Jade elle a dit que t'étais peut-être comme les escargots, que t'étais un papa et une maman à la fois."
1. Maman, Est ce que tu es un escargot ?

Un de mes petits frères est venu dans ma chambre à 3 heures du matin parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur ma famille biologique et tout naturellement, en me réveillant ce matin, j'ai commencé à écrire ça. Si vous aimez, ça sera grâce à mon super petit frère. Si vous n'aimez pas c'est que j'ai impliqué trop de sentiments personnels dans cette fic, auquel cas je m'en excuse. Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews :D Je vous aime un peu plus à chaque fois que je reçois un mail 'Review Alert' :D Bonne lecture.

XXXXXX

Lisa Cuddy dormait profondément lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras, un souffle contre sa joue. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se trouva face à son fils. Comme la veille, comme l'avant-veille, comme chaque jour depuis le début de la semaine. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de retourner dans sa chambre quand elle vit que son visage était inondé de larmes. Elle regarda son réveil, il était 4heures. Elle devrait être debout dans une heure de toute façon. Elle s'éloigna du bord du lit et sourit à son fils tout en repoussant les couvertures, l'invitant ainsi à la rejoindre. Il ne réagit pas. Se contentant de se tenir debout, devant le lit, des sanglots secouant son petit corps. Il pleurait de plus en plus bruyamment et elle eu peur qu'il ne réveille Rachel, elle prit donc la parole, sachant tout en se faisant qu'il lui raconterai son cauchemar, qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir, même dans ses bras. En prenant la parole elle renonçait à se rendormir. Elle le savait.

'Viens, Leo. Viens dormir dans mes bras.'

A ces mots le petit garçon se hissa avec difficulté sur le matelas et se glissa dans les bras ouverts de sa mère. Elle espérait qu'il se rendormirait sans trop de difficulté et attendit donc en silence que les pleurs de son fils se calment, que son corps frêle cesse d'être sans cesse secoué de sanglots. Elle voulait lui dire de pleurer moins fort. Lui demander de ne pas réveiller Rachel, elle n'avait pas le courage d'avoir à faire à ses deux enfants à 4 heures du matin. Il cessa de pleurer assez rapidement, étant calmé par les douces caresses que lui procurait sa mère, par sa voix réconfortante. Elle pensait qu'il s'était et qu'elle pourrait elle aussi se rendormir lorsqu'il parla.

'Maman ?'

'Oui ?'

'J'ai fait un cauchemar.'

'Je sais mon cœur'

'C'était un nouveau, c'était un où tu me disais que tu étais pas ma vraie maman'

Son cœur rata un battement, pendant quelques secondes elle arrêta de respirer. Elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'il lui était inutile de stresser. Leo était son fils, son fils biologique. Elle avait seulement peur de la tournure que prendrais la conversation.

'Je suis ta vraie maman Leo.'

'Mais tu es pas la vraie maman de Rachel. Elle me l'a dit avant de dormir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une autre maman et un papa mais qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour 'occuper d'elle alors que tu l'avais prise avec toi.'

'C'est vrai. J'ai adopté Rachel, mais ça ne change rien, c'est ma fille quand même. Pas ma fille biologique, mais je l'aime comme je t'aime toi, énormément.'

Elle n'était pas sure que son fils de 4 ans comprendrait mais elle ferait avec. Elle avait annoncé à Rachel qu'elle avait été adoptée à 6 ans, elle avait compris. Peut-être que Leo comprendrait que bien que sa sœur et lui ne partagent pas le même sang, bien qu'elle n'était pas la mère biologique de Rachel, ils étaient avant tout ses enfants, ses amours, ceux qui lui permettaient d'avancer.

'Mais moi, je suis sorti de ton ventre ou du ventre de quelqu'un d'autre maman ?'

'De mon ventre à moi'

'Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes plus que Rachel ?'

'Non, je vous aime tous les deux autant'

'D'accord'

Pendant quelques minutes il se tut, elle espérait qu'il se rendormirait. Elle ne redormirait pas, c'était sur, mais Leo serait exténué et invivable le lendemain s'il ne replongeait pas rapidement dans le someil.

'Ca veut dire que Rachel a un papa ?'

'Comment ?'

'Rachel, puisqu'elle a d'autres parents qu'elle connait pas, elle a un papa non ?'

'Techniquement oui, elle a un père, pourquoi ?'

'Elle a de la chance d'avoir un papa, elle pourra jouer aux camions et à la guerre avec lui quand elle le verra. Moi, je suis sorti de ton ventre mais j'ai pas de papa. J'aurais voulu avoir un papa, jouer avec lui et rigoler avec lui. J'aurais voulu faire des trucs de garçons avec lui. J'aurais voulu un papa pour moi et pour Rachel aussi. Les autres enfants à l'école ils ont tous un papa et une maman. Anthony ses parents ils ont pas la même maison parce qu'ils s'aiment plus mais il a quand même un papa et une maman et il les voit tous les deux. Et pour la fête des pères il peut faire le cadeau des papas, il peut écrire le poème. Moi je dois faire des dessins pour Nana et toi. C'est bien, mais le cadeau c'est mieux. Mark il m'a dit que c'est pas normal de pas avoir de papa parce que pour faire un enfant il faut un papa et une maman et jade elle a dit que t'était peut-être comme les escargot, que t'étais un papa et une maman à la fois. Mais moi, je veux pas qu'on dise que tu es un escargot. C'est moche un escargot et toi maman tu es belle, tu es mieux que toutes les mamans de l'école. Tu es la plus belle maman du monde.'

Elle eu du mal à retenir les larmes de rouler sur ses joues en l'entendant parler de ce père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle cessa de luter quand elle apprit que ce Mark avait dit à son fils qu'il devrait avoir un père. Enfin, elle laissa échapper un sanglot quand Leo pris sa défense et lui dit qu'elle était belle. Leo sentit le corps de sa mère se contracter, il eu peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal, d'avoir été méchant. Il n'aurait jamais du lui dire que jad disait que c'était un escargot.

'Maman ? Jade elle dit toujours des bêtises, t'es pas un escargot hein !'

'Je sais mon ange'

'Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?'

'Parce que tu m'as dit que j'étais belle, ça me fait plaisir'

'Mais c'est vrai en plus !'

Elle sourit. Elle avait des enfants extraordinaires. Des enfants extraordinaires privés de toute trace de figure paternelle. Rachel se souvenait de House, vaguement. Elle le mentionnait parfois, demandait où était passé son pirate. Cuddy lui répondait qu'il était parti, qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus. Elle ne lui dit jamais qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus. Elle l'aimait encore. Elle l'aimerait toujours. Rachel parlait de moins en moins de House, Lisa pensait être sortie de la phase 'Il est où mon papa' et voilà que Leo prenait le relais.

'Maman ?'

'Oui ?'

'Il a raison Mark ou pas ? C'est vrai qu'il faut un papa et une maman ?'

'Oui. Oui c'est vrai'

'Ca veut dire que j'avais un papa ?'

'Oui, en quelque sorte.'

'Il ne voulait pas me connaître ?'

'Il ne sait pas qu'il a un fils'

Leo se tut, digérant la nouvelle. Elle le serrait fort contre elle, elle l'aimait tellement, elle s'en voulait tellement.

'Alors peut-être que je pourrais lui faire le cadeau de la fête des pères et lui envoyer ? Comme ça il va avoir un cadeau !'

'Il n'aime pas vraiment les cadeaux…'

Elle sentit la déception qu'elle venait de provoquer chez son fils et se sentit obligée de rectifier le tir.

'Mais tu peux lui faire quand-même. Comme ça il aura un cadeau et il saura que tu existes. Peut-être qu'il voudra te rencontrer.'

'C'est vrai ?'

'On peut essayer et on verra'

'Tu écriras un mot à la maitresse pour que je puisse faire le cadeau ?'

'Oui mon cœur. Essaye de dormir, sinon tu n'auras pas assez de force pour lui faire un beau cadeau !'

'Je peux te poser une dernière question ?'

'Vas-y mais après dodo !'

'Est-ce que mon papa tu l'aimais, Est-ce que mon papa il t'aimait ? Est-ce que c'est aussi le papa de Rachel ? Est-ce que mon papa c'est le pirate de Rachel ?'

'Ca fait plein de questions tout ça ! On va travailler les maths ensemble quand tu entreras au primaire mon cœur !'

'Quoi ?'

'Non, rien. Oui, ton père et moi on s'aimait. Oui c'est le pirate dont parle Rachel et je pense que oui, c'est un peu son papa aussi.'

'Woow. C'est trop bien !'

Elle le voyait bailler, elle voyait ses petits yeux se fermer petit à petit. Elle l'embrasse sur le front et lui dit de dormir. Avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans le sommeil elle l'entendit lui demander 'Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore mon papa ?' Elle ne répondit que quelques minutes après, quand elle fut sure qu'il dormait profondément.

'Oui, je l'aime ce con.'

Elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait à présent 4h53. Elle tendit la main et recula l'alarme d'une heure. Elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle ne ferait pas de yoga ce matin là, tant pis.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Leo rêva d'un beau pirate qui venait au secours d'une jolie princesse et de ses deux enfants et décidait de venir vivre avec eux, de jouer avec lui. Rachel, dans sa chambre, loin de sa mère et de son frère dormait paisiblement et, comme depuis quatre ans rêvait d'un boiteux aux phrases étranges qui embrassait sa mère le soir en allant se coucher, jouait et regardait Brownbeard avec elle le matin. Lisa quand à elle rêvait encore et toujours à ce regard bleu qui lui manquait tant, à ces répliques, ces habitudes de vie dont elle avait du mal à se passer.

La famille Cuddy tout entière rêvait de ce pirate qui manquait à leurs vies.

XXXXXX

Voilà ! Comme d'habitude, pas de relectures, vous êtes habituées à mes fautes je suppose. Désolée si c'est nul, mais il fallait que ça sorte. En espérant recevoir des critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises. A bientôt pour de nouvelles pirateries :D Hayden.


	2. Virez de bord Moussaillon

XXXXXX

Elle avait appelé Marina à 6 heures pour lui dire de rester chez elle aujourd'hui. Elle emmènerait elle-même ses enfants à l'école, tant pis si elle arrivait en retard à l'hôpital, pour une fois. Elle était un peu tendue, n'ayant pas fait son yoga, mais avait pris un tel plaisir en prenant son petit déjeuner avec ses enfants qu'elle songeait déjà à renouveler l'expérience. Rachel avait appris que Leo allait préparer le cadeau de fête des pères et l'enverrait à House ce qui avait évidemment créé l'éternel conflit frère-sœur. Ils avaient tous convenu que Lisa irait expliquer la situation à leur institutrice respective et qu'ils enverraient les deux cadeaux le jour de la fête des pères.

Arriva la dernière semaine avant ladite fête et Lisa entendit parler du 'pirate' chaque jour. Elle demanda à Wilson de lui donner la nouvelle adresse de House, ce qu'il fit après qu'elle ait répondu à quelques questions sur ses intentions. Le vendredi soir, lorsqu'elle alla chercher ses enfants à l'école ils s'arrêtèrent à la poste avant de rentrer. House recevrait son colis le lundi. Les enfants étaient excités, elle, plutôt stressée. Elle avait peur de la réaction de House. Elle avait surtout peur qu'il ne donne pas de nouvelles, que ses enfants soient déçus. Le dimanche matin, ils ne parlèrent que de House, elle du leur rappeler qu'il ne recevrait leurs cadeaux que le lendemain et surtout que peut-être il ne répondrait pas.

XXXXXX

En rentrant chez lui le lundi soir House vit un colis sur le pas de sa porte. Son facteur était vraiment déplorable, n'importe qui aurait pu lui voler… Il s'en saisit et pénétra dans son appartement. Il enleva sa veste, s'assit dans le canapé, colis en main et réalisa qu'il n'avait rien commandé dernièrement. Il allait ouvrir la boite lorsqu'il remarqua l'écriture qui trônait dessus. Il arrêta son mouvement et prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Devait-il l'ouvrir ? Que voulait-elle ? Que lui envoyait-elle ? Après cinq ans, que pouvait-elle avoir envie de lui dire ? Il lui avait brisé le cœur, avait brisé sa maison et était parti sans même s'excuser. Elle lui envoyait surement une paire de chaussettes et un vieux T-shirt qu'il avait oubliés chez elle, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui...

Mais pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Il ouvrit lentement le colis et y découvrit un boite longue et presque plate, grossièrement peinte et, sur le couvercle un 'Boata Tournevisses' presque illisible était écrit au feutre. Il ne comprit pas. Le colis contenait également une sorte de triptyque réalisé en argile, décoré de cercles de dimensions différentes et de points. C'était moche. Il sortit du colis l'enveloppe qu'il contenait et l'ouvrit. Il en extirpa d'abord une carte bariolée de couleurs plus extravagantes les unes que les autres où un poème bateau avait été imprimé. Au bas de la carte il lu 'Bonne fête papa' de la même écriture illisible que sur la boite. Son cœur manqua un battement. Cuddy avait du lui envoyer ce que Rachel avait préparé à l'école pour la fête des pères. Génial… Il jeta un deuxième coup d'œil à l'écriture. Cette petite devrait s'entrainer à écrire, une gamine de sept ans était censée être plus appliquée qu'un babouin… Il sortit de l'enveloppe une deuxième carte ou seul un 'Bonne fête Papa Pirate' était écrit. Il sourit, Rachel se souvenait de leurs soirées passées à regarder Brownbeard ensemble quand Cuddy rentrait tard. Il remarqua que l'écriture était bien plus nette, précise sur cette carte là. Il sortit alors de l'enveloppe le dernier item qu'elle contenait. Une lettre de Cuddy. Il n'avait pas envie de la lire. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir en voyant son écriture, ces mots qu'elle avait rédigés .Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il laissa toutefois la curiosité rendre le dessus.

_House, _

_Je sais qu'il te paraît sans doute étonnant de recevoir ce genre de choses mais, vois-tu, il y a deux semaines, à 4 heures du matin mon fils de 4 ans m'a réveillée, en pleurs. Il ne connait pas son papa. Ses amis lui disent qu'il n'est pas normal, que je ne suis pas normale. Pendant que tous ses camarades préparent la Boite à tournevis il doit rester assis tout seul à sa place et faire des dessins pour sa mère et sa grand-mère. Mon fils, cette nuit là m'a demandé s'il avait un père, il m'a demandé si son père était le pirate dont Rachel parlait si souvent. Je n'ai pas pu lui mentir. Le lendemain, à l'école, il a eu le droit de faire le cadeau comme les autres. Pour la première fois il a pu dire à ses amis qu'il avait un papa. Qu'il ne le connaissait pas, certes, mais qu'il avait un papa. Un papa pirate. Il a pu leur dire que sa mère n'était pas un escargot, il a pu leur dire qu'il enverrait le cadeau à son papa, pour qu'il sache qu'il existe. Quand j'ai dit à mon fils, à notre fils qu'il pourrait envoyer le cadeau, je ne comptais pas le faire. Je comptais simplement lui expliquer que peut-être tu ne l'avais pas reçu. Les choses se sont compliquées le matin quand Rachel a elle aussi voulu envoyer son cadeau. J'ai accepté, tout en ne prévoyant pas de t'envoyer leurs œuvres. Et puis, le soir suivant quand Leo est rentré, quand il m'a raconté combien il avait été heureux de pouvoir faire la boite comme les autres, quand j'ai vu ce sourire sur son visage, cet espoir dans ses yeux, quand il m'a montré tous ses dessins du jour représentant 'PapaPirate', 'MamanPrincesse', 'RachelCorsaire' et 'LeoPreuxChevalier' j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas cacher les cadeaux et prétendre les avoir envoyés. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça. Alors vendredi j'irai à la poste avec eux, je posterai le colis qui contiendra leurs cadeaux devant leurs yeux. Ils veulent tous les deux que leur papa réponde à leurs cartes, qu'il les appelle le jour de leur anniversaire. Ils savent que peut-être tu n'accepteras pas de les voir, que peut-être tu refuseras tout contact avec eux. Ils sont prévenus. C'est maintenant à toi de décider si tu veux ou non être leur père. Leo s'imagine déjà rencontrer son PapaPirate. Toi et tes pirateries manquez à Rachel. Que tu répondes ou non, que tu acceptes de les voir ou non, ils sont plus heureux que jamais depuis deux semaines, Leo dort mieux, Rachel ne tyrannise plus ni son frère ni Wilson. Moi, j'apprécie leurs câlins de plus en plus nombreux le soir, je passe des nuits enfin complètes sans l'un ou l'autre, voire les deux dans mon lit, je me repose lorsqu'ils passent le temps qu'ils utilisaient pour se battre en faisant des dessins de pirates et de navires (Et d'une blondasse aux gros seins, récurrente dans les dessins de Rachel, ce que tu pourras, je n'en doute pas expliquer. Si tu décides de ne pas nous répondre, nous comprendrons que tu ne veuille__s__ rien partager avec les enfants. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas avoir affaire à moi. Je peux m'arranger avec Wilson ou Marina si tu veux voir seulement Rachel et Leo._

_A bientôt._

_P.S. tu peux jeter ces horreurs qu'ils appellent 'cadeaux', personne ne t'en voudra._

_Cuddy._

Il relu la lettre plusieurs fois. Bordel, c'était quoi cette histoire ? Il devait appeler Wilson le plus vite possible.

XXXXXX

'Maman, tu penses que notre papa il va nous répondre ?'

'Je ne sais pas, on verra mon cœur'

'Peut-être qu'il voudra voir juste Rachel puisqu'il la connait déjà et pas moi !'

'Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Leo. Attendons d'abord de voir s'il répond'

'Oui… Maman, tu le connais depuis longtemps mon papa ?'

'Oui depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années…'

'Woaaw ! Et pourquoi vous avez divorcé ?'

'Nous ne sommes jamais mariés.'

'Ah bon ? Mais c'est nul !'

Elle rit, son fils avait le don de la faire rire quand elle allait mal depuis tout petit. La ressemblance physique entre lui et House y contribuant certainement…

'Dis, Maman, Elle est où Rachel ce soir ?'

'Elle dort chez Leah'

'Je pourrais aller dormir chez des copains moi aussi maman ?

'Quand tu seras un peu plus grand oui.'

'Mais je suis grand !'

'Pas autant que ta sœur…'

'Pff c'est ta préférée de toute façon !'

'Leo ! Je n'ai pas de 'préféré' ! Je vous aime tous les deux autant !'

'Mais elle a le droit de faire des trucs que moi je fais pas !'

'Quand tu seras un peu plus grand tu pourras…'

'Oui. Je peux dormir dans ton lit ce soir maman ?'

'Non'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Tu n'es plus un bébé à ce que je sache, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour dormir, tu dors dans ta chambre, dans ton lit, tout seul'

'Pff c'est nul ! Rachel elle a dormi avec toi hier !'

'Elle était malade !'

'Mais maman s'il-te-plait !'

'Non !'

'Pfff….'

'C'est ça, souffle, ça ne changera rien tu sais ?'

'De toute façon tu finiras par me dire oui ! Tu me dis toujours oui quand je te regarde, quand on sera à la maison je te redemanderai en te regardant et tu me diras oui. Là je suis à l'arrière, tu me vois pas, mais tu verras tu vas dire oui à la maison !'

Elle resta scotchée. Evidemment elle lui cédait tout quand il la regardait dans les yeux avec cet air suppliant. Elle ne résistait pas à ces yeux bleus océan. Elle n'avait jamais su y résister, même après 20 ans de pratique. Elle avait été tellement heureuse en découvrant les yeux de son fils, elle aurait une partie de House avec elle chaque jour. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui poserait des problèmes, elle n'aurait jamais cru que son fils de 4 ans se rende compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non, qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire non à ces yeux là.

'Maman ?'

'Oui ?'

'Le feu est vert'

'Oui, merci mon cœur'

'Maman ?'

'Oui ?

'Arrête de m'appeler mon cœur, ça fait bébé'

'Tu dors encore avec moi régulièrement, c'est un truc de bébé, je continue donc à t'appeler 'mon cœur'

Vexé, il ne prononça plus un mot avant que Lisa ne se gare devant chez elle. Elle souriait en pensant à sn fils qui se trouverait dans ses bras le soir même parce que, bien sur, elle ne dirait pas non, quand elle vit une moto mille fois trop reconnaissable garée non loin de là. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant puis reparti en battant plus rapidement que jamais. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il soit chez elle quand elle rentrerait, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il ne réponde pas par lettre avant de téléphoner ou de venir. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Et Rachel qui n'était pas là… Leo s'impatientait à l'arrière, elle devait sortir et rentrer chez elle. Elle était plus stressée que jamais. Elle sortit de sa voiture et vérifia qu'elle était habillée convenablement, elle allait voir House, elle devait être habillée correctement. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais elle portait les chaussures qu'il préférait, sa jupe s'arrêtait au dessus du genou et son décolleté était vertigineux. Elle sourit. Il allait aimer. Elle alla détacher son fils et, le tenant par la main se dirigea vers sa demeure.

'Maman, tu sais que Mark il dit que sa maman elle est plus jolie que toi ?'

Plus que 5 mètres.

'Ah ?'

'Oui, moi je trouve que sa mère elle est moche, toi tu es trop belle et puis tu as des gros seins, Rachel elle dit que ça t'aide à flotter à la piscine…

Elle ouvrit la porte qui était déverrouillée comme elle s'y attendait et entra chez elle, Leo lui parlait de la mère de Mark, il lui disait qu'elle avait de gros seins. En temps normal elle lui aurait dit de ne pas dire ce genre de choses, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, elle avait la tête ailleurs. Et, même si elle avait voulu l'écouter elle n'aurait pas pu, son cœur faisait trop de bruit en battant dans sa poitrine.

'Je t'aime maman tu sais !'

XXXXXX

Il savait qu'elle arrivait, il avait entendu les portières claquer puis son fils lui dire qu'elle était belle et surtout qu'elle avait de gros seins. Il sourit, il allait aimer ce gosse. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les vit pénétrer dans la cuisine. Elle était toujours aussi belle, elle tenait la main de Leo. Aucune trace de Rachel cependant. Leo venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne put lire aucun sentiment dans son regard. Elle le regardait simplement. Il re-concentra son attention sur Leo, il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère, plutôt longs, il avait ses yeux à lui, son nez, sa forme de visage. Il avait les lèvres fines de Cuddy. Il était carrément craquant. Rachel à son âge était moche, lui allait, de toute évidence briser beaucoup de cœurs d'ici quelques années. Le gamin remarqua sa présence et ne comprit pas qui était cet homme qui se tenait là, il regarda sa mère, l'interrogeant du regard, elle lui fit un sourire immense. Il le regarda encore, le détaillant des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant longuement sur la cane. C'est en voyant ses yeux qu'il comprit, il sourit, lâcha la main de Lisa et fit un pas avant de s'arrêter et de demander tout bas si c'était bien son papa devant lui. Lisa lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Leo au lieu de venir vers House se jeta sur Cuddy, entourant ses jambes de ses petits bras. House pensait qu'il était effrayé, par la cane surement. Mais il l'entendit alors dire 'Maman, tu es la meilleure de toutes les mamans, tu as retrouvé mon papa'. Elle sourit une fois de plus, House voyait bien qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il faut dire que le bonheur qu'éprouvait le gosse était assez incroyable. Wilson aurait surement versé sa larme. House ne pleurerait pas, non mais sa gorge était quelque peu serrée, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il se retourna et s'avança lentement vers House, tout sourire. Cuddy avait dû lui dire que son père n'était pas très tactile, pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments parce qu'il ne lui sauta pas dans les bras, ne le toucha même pas. Il s'arrêta simplement devant lui et, tout bas, en souriant, il dit 'Bonjour papa'

XXXXXX

House était parti dans la chambre de Leo qui avait voulu lui montrer ses dessins de pirates. Il n'avait pas adressé un mot à Cuddy, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait lui parler. House avait écouté Leo lui raconter sa vie de tous les jours pendant une demi-heure et Cuddy les avait juste regardés. Les hommes de sa vie. Elle lui en voulait, elle ne savait pas si elle lui avait pardonné ou non, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que son fils était heureux grâce à House. Elle était heureuse. Voire mieux. Elle décida d'aller se changer, elle enfila un jean moulant et un débardeur au décolleté plongeant avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller. En passant devant la chambre de Leo elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour les écouter parler.

'Mais Rachel, elle, elle a le droit d'aller dormir chez sa copine, maman elle veut pas que j'aille dormir chez Mark ! Alors je veux dormir dans son lit mais elle dit non, elle dit que je suis plus un bébé. Mais quand je lui demande en la regardant elle me dit toujours oui. Elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Rachel dit que ce sont mes yeux, elle dit que maman ne sait pas dire non à mes yeux alors je sais que ce soir je vais dormir dans les bras de maman. Elle est géniale maman, et en plus, elle est belle.'

Cuddy sourit, son fils était merveilleux. Elle alla dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas. Quand House et Leo réapparurent quelques minutes plus tard elle vit le regard de House parcourir son corps entier, elle frissonna. Elle lui proposa de rester à manger, il allait refuser quand Leo le supplia de rester, lui rappelant qu'il avait des yeux magiques et qu'il serait forcé d'accepter. Cuddy et House lui sourirent. Il accepta.

Pendant le repas House et Cuddy ne se parlèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent d'écouter Leo rattraper le temps perdu avec son père. Ils passèrent un bon moment, se jetant des regards de temps à autre. Détaillant l'autre lorsqu'il ne regardait pas. Après manger, Lisa et House allèrent coucher Leo qui s'endormit relativement rapidement. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la cuisine. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas parlés.

'Je vais y aller.'

'Tu veux un café avant de partir ?'

'Ouais, un café serait le bienvenu.'

Ils s'assirent ensemble dans le canapé, Cuddy posant immédiatement ses pieds sur la table basse.

'Où est Rachel ?'

'Chez Leah, une amie à elle. Elle va être déçue de ne pas t'avoir vu'

'Je reviendrai si elle veut'

'Elle voudra.'

Ils se sourirent.

'House, si tu veux les reconnaître, être leur père, les avoir le week-end ou une semaine sur deux il n'y a pas de problème'

'Je… Ouais. Je ne sais pas encore Cuddy, j'aimerais m'habituer à tout ça avant. Si tu acceptes que je passe de temps en temps…'

'Pas de problème'

Un silence gênant s'installa alors. Elle remarqua qu'il était proche d'elle, son cœur accéléra

'House, je pense qu'on a pas mal de choses à se dire…

'Non'

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise

'Je pense qu'on devrait attendre un peu avant de parler de tout ça, de tout ce qu'il s'est passé'

'Tu as probablement raison. Sache simplement que je t'ai pardonné. Enfin je pense.'

'Oui, mais tu n'oublieras jamais ce que je t'ai fait'

'Probablement pas mais je pense que tu as souffert au moins autant que moi, surement plus…'

'On dira qu'on est quitte alors.'

'Oui'

'Tu penses qu'on pourra tout recommencer comme si rien ne s'était produit ?'

'Non. On pourra recommencer sans oublier, de cette manière, nous ne ferons plus les mêmes fautes.'

'Oui'

Un long, très long silence s'installa

'Cuddy ?'

'Oui ?'

'J'aimerais te demander quelque chose'

'Vas-y'

'Je sais qu'on va mettre beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à corriger toutes nos erreurs et c'est ce qu'il faut mais j'aimerais, s'il-te-plaît, simplement avoir la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes, que ce soit la dernière fois ou non je…'

Sa voix se brisa.

'Le souvenir ne me suffit pas, il ne me suffit plus.'

'House…'

'Non, c'est pas grave, je me contenterai du souvenir, je passerai demain pour voir Rachel, si tu es d'accord.'

Sans dire un mot elle s'avança vers lui, elle aurait pu, bien sur, simplement tourner la tête et l'embrasser mais elle en décida autrement. Elle s'installa précautionneusement à califourchon sur lui, en faisant attention de ne pas s'assoir sur sa cuisse, se saisit de son visage entre ses mains et, doucement, délicatement, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Regoûtant cette saveur qui lui avait tant manqué au cours des 5 dernières années. Lorsqu'elle éloigna son visage du sien, il avait les yeux fermés, il souriait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et lui murmura un merci à peine audible. Elle vit le désir, la passion dans ses yeux, l'amour. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser encore, elle avait envie de sentir ses mains sur son corps, elle voulait tellement qu'il lui fasse l'amour comme il le lui avait fait la première fois. Elle savait que ça n'était pas possible, elle savait qu'ils ne devaient pas céder. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, elle frissonna, elle devait résister. S'ils succombaient à la tentation ils ne seraient pas capables de reconstruire une relation forte et stable, elle le savait. Il le savait. Pourtant, elle approcha son visage du sien, posa son front contre le sien et, une fois de plus, l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent une seconde fois, néanmoins ils restèrent le plus près possible de l'autre. Elle sentit son souffle contre son menton, contre son cou. Tout en gardant leurs front collés, leurs visages à seulement quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, House prit la parole.

'Il faut qu'on résiste'

'Oui'

Ils ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant. Elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il respirait, à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, ne serait-ce que de quelques nanomètres.

'C'est dur…'

'Je sais.'

'House, juste ce soir, on fait l'amour juste ce soir et on oublie après'

'Tu n'imagines pas comme j'aimerais te dire oui mais tu sais très bien que ça gâcherait tout. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher une nouvelle fois Cuddy.'

'Alors embrasse-moi encore une fois'

Il sourit puis s'exécuta. Elle resta assise sur lui, elle était bien. Il était bien.

'Tu veux passer la nuit ici ?'

'Cuddy, je viens de te dire que…'

'Juste dormir House, Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici ? Je sais que tu vis à Boston, tu ne vas pas rentrer maintenant.'

'Ecoute… Je pense que ouais, je vais passer la nuit sur ton canapé.'

'Et dans un lit ça serait pas mieux ?'

'T'as une chambre d'amis ?'

'Non, mais prends mon lit, je dormirai dans celui de Rachel'

'Non Cuddy, le canapé ira très bien'

'Il est hors de question que tu dormes sur le canapé !'

'Mégère'

Elle éclata de rire et bougea, voulant lui donner une tape sur la joue. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant la douleur sur son visage, elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait appuyé tout son poids sur sa jambe invalide. Elle s'assit rapidement près de lui sur le canapé.

'Oh mon dieu House, je suis désolée.'

'C'est bon'

'Non, ce n'est pas bon, raison de plus que tu prennes mon lit d'ailleurs !'

Il lui sourit, elle était invivable… Il prendrait le lit.

XXXXXX

Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, elle pensait que le canapé était trop inconfortable et avait donc migré jusqu'à la chambre de Rachel. Sans succès. Elle se leva silencieusement et pénétra dans sa propre chambre.

'House ?'

'Mmmh ?'

'Je peux venir dormir là ?'

'Hein ?'

'Je peux venir dormir dans mon lit ? Le canapé et le lit de Rachel sont trop petits…'

'Quoi ?'

'Oh la ferme House, je viens'

'Mouii'

Elle se glissa sous les draps, il s'était déjà rendormi, elle s'endormit rapidement, son lit étant étonnamment chaud et confortable.

XXXXXX

'Maman ?'

'…'

'Maman ?'

'Moui ?'

'Je peux venir dormir dans tes bras ?'

'Non Leo, retourne te coucher'

'S'il-te-plaît maman, j'ai fait un cauchemar'

'Viens'

Il se hissa difficilement sur le lit de sa mère et se positionna tout contre elle. Elle ne tarda pas à l'entourer de ses bras, à le serrer contre elle, à embrasser ses cheveux, à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

'Maman, je peux te poser une question avant de dormir ?'

'Juste une'

'Est-ce que mon papa il a fait un cauchemar ? C'est pour ça qu'il dort avec toi ? Tu le prends dans tes bras quand il est triste ? Tu lui dis que tu l'aimes en embrassant sa tête ?'

'Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne à compter mon cœur'

'Et ma réponse ?'

'Oui il a fait un cauchemar'

'Waouuw !'

'Allez dors, trésor'

'Tu l'aimes maman, comme tu m'aimes moi, comme tu aimes Rachel et puis Wilson aussi ? Et Nana et Julia ?'

'Oui, je l'aime comme ça, allez dors.'

'Oui, je t'aime maman'

'Je t'aime aussi Leo'

Alors que Leo se rendormait, que Lisa pensait aux hommes endormis près d'elle, House sourit et referma les yeux. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait encore. Il était bien, il se rendormit, une sourire sur les lèvres.

XXXXXX


End file.
